crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Raptor Team
Raptor Team is a United States Army Delta Force unit that was sent to the Lingshan Islands to recover the team of scientists who were captured by the Korean People's Army. Members *Prophet (Major Laurence Barnes) KIA, Second Chance, Crysis 2 *Aztec (Harold Cortez) KIA, Contact, Crysis *Psycho (Sergeant Michael Sykes (the player in Crysis Warhead) Active *Jester (Martin Hawker) KIA, Recovery, Crysis *Nomad (Lieutenant Jake Dunn (the player in Crysis) KIA, Crysis Comic Issue 6 Equipment *Nanosuit *SCAR *Pistol ''Crysis In the beginning of ''Crysis, Raptor Team is sent on a search and rescue mission to the Lingshan Islands. Equipped with high-tech Nanosuits, they infiltrate and attempt to tread lightly. Once on the ground, Raptor Team attempts to regroup but Aztec is caught up in trees, unable to get on his feet due to a bad landing. Nomad meets up with Jester once on the ground and is ordered to find and assist Aztec. However, upon discovery, Aztec is found to be killed, horribly mutilated by an unknown enemy. Aztec and his suit are vaporized, making him the first member of Raptor Team to be KIA. Once the team regroups, Jester is taken by an Ceph scout, and after a short chase between the remaining three members of Raptor Team and the Ceph scout that abducted Jester, is found dead. Prophet vaporizes him as well. Nomad is eventually ordered by Prophet to destroy a communications jammer, while Psycho is sent on a different task. After Nomad deactivates the jammer, he rendezvous with Prophet. The two walk through a cave, and at the end of it, Prophet is grabbed away by a Ceph scout. Having destroyed the jammer, Major Strickland is temporarily appointed as Raptor Team's CO. Maj.Strickland orders Nomad to complete a series of objectives to prepare for an invasion of the island by U.S. forces. Once that is done, the U.S. forces land and proceed to take down the KPA. Nomad is then ordered to assault the excavation site where the KPA are suspected of holding the archaeologists they've been looking for. In the caves, Nomad encounters KPA, armed with Miniguns and Nanosuits. Eventually, he finds the archaeologists, but as he thinks of a plan to rescue them, he is spotted and knocked out. Stripped of his weapons and suit energy, Nomad is confronted by General Kyong, the leader of the KPA forces on the island. Kyong and the archaeologists have a brief argument, until Kyong executes one of them, silencing the civilians. He then activates the Ceph technology, however, there is a power surge, which restores Nomad's suit energy, allowing the operative to fight and kill Kyong. Nomad takes Helena Rosenthal, the last surviving archaeologist, to the elevator. Helena makes it through but Nomad is buried by rubble. Nomad regains consciousness and is forced to go through the Ceph spaceship to find a way out. He goes through the alien ruin, encountering them without their exoskeletons for the first time. He engages them in zero-G combat, scrounging ammo from piles of human objects trapped in stasis. Eventually, the Raptor Team member finds his way out, discovering that the outside environment has changed, as the island is engulfed in an artificial dome, freezing almost everything inside. As he makes his way down, Nomad finds Prophet, who combined his weapons with alien technology to make the MOAC. In a brief engagement with the Ceph (now in their exoskeletons again), Prophet's suit is breached, forcing the pair to stop by heat sources so that Prophet doesn't die of hypothermia. Due to the fact that he can't hold his MOAC correctly anymore, the major hands it to Nomad, who uses it with great skill. Once the two Nanosuit users make it down the mountain, they discover surviving U.S. forces in need of evacuation. They hold off the Ceph long enough to evacuate everyone. However, the VTOL Nomad was on gets hit, wounding the pilot and forcing him to take the controls. Nomad eventually is able to steer the VTOL to the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], where both Prophet and Psycho are onboard. However, while Nomad is getting his suit calibrated, Prophet takes the MOAC and returns to the island, disobeying orders from Admiral Morrison. When the USS Constitution is attacked and sunk, both Nomad and Psycho along with Helena Rosenthal escape on a VTOL. They receive a weak radio transmission from Prophet, and decide to head back to rescue him. ''Crysis Warhead In ''Crysis Warhead, seen from Psycho's point of view, Psycho is first seen helping Alpha Company in moving deeper into the island. He is ambushed by General Lee, and his VTOL crashes. Making his way to his primary target, Psycho first sees the container, which emits an EMP blast, temporarily knocking Psycho out. He then proceeds and clears the target resort. His friend and the supposed to be member of Raptor Team, replaced by Nomad, Sean O'Neill, crashes his airplane in the island. Psycho, disobeying Emerson's orders, finds and guides O'Neill to a VTOL search and rescue team. Piloting the VTOL, O'Neill provides air support for Psycho, who is in the submarine base attempting to reach the submarine. Emerson finally gets O'Neill to return to base, while Psycho continues. After the freeze happens, Psycho escapes the submarine and chases General Lee, who has the container in tow with a hovercraft. Psycho loses General Lee, but regroups with Eagle Team, another Nanosuit team on the island. Together, they make their way near the edge of the dome, while defending against aliens and defeating a Hunter. After leaving Eagle Team, Psycho makes his way through a frozen US battleship, fighting KPA Nanosuit troopers throughout the decks. After making his way out, he regroups with Eagle Team near a mine, but is separated from Eagle Team. Psycho makes his way through the mine, engaging both Nanosuit KPA and normal KPA who managed to shelter from the freeze, and the Cephs themselves trapped inside. There are also US forces, but all are killed before Psycho can meet them. Making his way to a train depot, Psycho finds the container on a train and jumps aboard. When the train exits the sphere, the Ceph and KPA attack, and Psycho is forced to defend himself from them. Although successful in defending the container, Psycho eventually loses the container when General Lee lures him away with a hostage. Psycho then makes his way to the airfield, isolates and defends the container and escapes on O'Neill's VTOL. Amidst the fighting, General Lee is able to get on the VTOL and holds O'Neill at gunpoint, and shoots, but is blocked by a cloaked Psycho. O'Neill regains control of the VTOL, while Psycho wins a hand-to-hand fight with General Lee. O'Neill then presumably gets the VTOL to the USS Constitution, where Psycho meets Nomad onboard. ''Crysis Comic The remnants of Raptor Team with Helena Rosenthal travel back to Lingshan Islands to rescue Prophet directly after the events of ''Crysis. There, while waiting for his rescue party, Prophet fights off a continuous stream of Ceph who are equipped with exoskeletons similar to those in Crysis 2, though some of them are not seen in either game. It is revealed that Prophet was on the verge of being dishonorably discharged and sent to Leavenworth before testing the Nanosuit. Unfortunately, the VTOL, his evacuation, is shot down as it approaches. As the survivors leave the downed VTOL, it is blown up by a giant bipedal Ceph, knocking everyone down and severely injuring Nomad in the process. Prophet then comes to their rescue and defeats the giant Ceph and other attackers. Nomad quickly recovers due to his Nanosuit and when they get to safety, Prophet explains that the mission was nothing but a cover for Jacob Hargreave's agenda, much to everyone's shock. He also reveals that he was nearly dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for assaulting his CIA advisors and commanding officers, due to his disagreement with their unethical methods in the War on Drugs. Prophet also reveals that Jacob Hargreave was the reason for his release and subsequent participation in the Nanosuit program. Prophet tells the team how Hargreave saved him from Leavenworth, and how everything he said turned out to be true. While Helena and Psycho are sympathetic, Nomad is very uncomfortable with the fact that Prophet is a "private-sector mole". Hargreave then contacts Prophet about a private vessel still docked on the opposite side of the island. He tells them that if they are picked up by the military, they will likely be interrogated by a third party that's neither Army nor C.E.L.L. While making their way over to Hargreave's vessel, the survivors decide to take a shortcut through the alien ship, which no longer has an anti-gravity field. Unfortunately they're discovered by the Ceph inside and they're forced to step through what appears to be a portal, one that Prophet would rather not like to go through. Through the portal, the team is transported to one of Jupiter's moons. None of them could believe what they were seeing, and the Ceph do not follow them through the portal. Though Helena speculates that the Ceph may not have built the portal, Prophet likens it to programming parameters preventing himself and Psycho from capturing a terrorist years ago in Kuala Lumpur, when he escaped into an embassy. Nomad then questions Prophet on how he survived and obtained a Ceph weapon, suspecting that Prophet has secretly betrayed everyone. Prophet explains that the Nanosuit is based on technology stolen from the Ceph, and that the Scout was only trying to connect with Aztec and Jester when it killed them. Prophet was able to stab and repel the scout, however, he was left inside a cave and attacked by tentacles, which nearly caused the cave to collapse and bury him. After he escaped, he found a surviving North Korean Army Captain, Pak, whose squad was massacred by the Ceph inside the structure. After accusing each other of stealing Nanosuit technology, Pak revealed that General Kyong's unit has been training with Nanosuits for a long time, and that it's likely that each military developed their suits separately. According to Pak, Korean Nanosuit soldiers dreamt of the structure inside the mountain, but Prophet denies that he did too. Pak then reveals that the Nanosuits had started giving soldiers bad effects ever since they came to Lingshan. Prophet rescues Pak from an attack by the tentacles and they step into a zero-G area only to be attacked by the Ceph again. Eventually, Prophet and Pak are overwhelmed by the tentacles. Pak sacrifices himself with a grenade, killing the tentacles and sending Prophet through the portal, where he finds an ancient alien that died for an unknown reason, without firing a shot. Inspired by the dead creature, Prophet leads the survivors back through the portal. It is revealed that the portal has sent them back through time, where they can hear themselves fighting the Ceph 18 hours ago. Prophet then reveals that he even saw himself talking to Pak after he came out of the portal the first time. It also seems to be the reason his Nanosuit was malfunctioning, though it managed to fix itself eventually. The survivors continue on to the shore, where they call for Hargreave's boat. Prophet contacts his old self as well, to ensure that events play out the exact same way. As the boat arrives, the crew opens fire on the survivors and takes them by surprise. Helena, who isn't wearing a Nanosuit, is killed immediately. The boat then disables the Nanosuits with an EMP. As Prophet lies in the sand, he realizes that they've all been betrayed. The "evac crew" inspect their victims and find that while Prophet and Psycho are alive and well underneath their locked-up suits, Nomad is badly injured. It is then revealed that they hijacked Hargreave's vessel and killed the original crew so efficiently that Hargreave never even realized the boat's been taken over. Once onboard the boat, Norman West, the CIA officer that Prophet beat up in Panama, reveals himself to the captives, saying that this was his revenge against Prophet. He then proceeds to beat up Psycho, who was unable to move. Prophet becomes exasperated at the fact that the CIA has no clue as to what's really going on, pointing to the aliens on the island. West then has his men injure the unconscious Nomad with a drill, forcing Prophet to tell them the coordinates for Hargreave's bunker in exchange for Nomad's life. As Prophet expected, however, the boat is hit by an EMP blast released from Morrison's nuke. Prophet and Psycho break free and start killing their captors. However, one of West's men attempts to kill them with a rocket launcher. Nomad bursts through the wall and takes the hit, sacrificing himself for his teammates, who then kill the rest of the crew. Prophet terminates West with extreme prejudice. After mourning the loss of Nomad, the two surviving members of Raptor Team decide to take their data to Hargreave and seek refuge there. ''Crysis 2'' Prophet is the only Raptor Team member that appears in the game, who then commits suicide in the beginning. Though Psycho does not appear in Crysis 2, Prophet reveals in a flashback that all the surviving Nanosuit users have bonded with their suits. Jacob Hargreave claims they've become "post-human warriors", while Prophet calls them "dead men walking". Category:Units Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead